


Face of Shame

by ToxicTrashRat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominant!L, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Safewords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrashRat/pseuds/ToxicTrashRat
Summary: Light starts this whole ordeal with indecent sweet eating after he reacted to L’s “innocent” behavior, but ends up taking things too far. L takes out his anger on Light by punishing him. Consensually.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	Face of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from the death note link meme. I am too lazy to provide a link, but if you type “death note kink meme” it should show up under the website of LiveJournal or DreamWatch. Either way, it’s likely the first result that pops up. It isn’t updated anymore, but does have some older works that may be of interest to you :) check it out!
> 
> Also, any and all criticism is welcomed and encouraged as long is isn’t downright hatred or mean. I want to become a better writer, so any constructive advice would be much appreciated (:
> 
> Note that this isn’t beta-read.

Light stared at L. He couldn’t focus, not when his boyfriend was making gestures like THAT.

L was currently suckling on an artificially red popsicle despite the cool 70 degree temperature inside the tower. He ran his little pink tongue from the base to the tip delicately, clicking through an article on the KIRA killings with his other hand. He focused on the tip, swirling his tongue around the cold treat.

Light struggled to continue focusing on his work, crossing his legs to hide the uncomfortable bulge that was growing by the second as he diligently studied Ryuzaki. This had to be another one of his tests, there was no possible scenario Light could conceive in which L was unaware of the effect he had on Light, not with his keen perception and brilliant deductive reasoning skills. Light fought to keep his body and breathing under control.

L swirled his tongue again, and then bit the tip off with his front teeth. Light inhaled a little too sharply, and Ryuzaki’s eyes flicked sideways towards his boyfriend. The ends of L’s mouth curved upwards ever so slightly into a smug smile, but he didn’t stop. As a matter of fact, he one-upped himself, and took the popsicle fully into his mouth, practically deep-throating the damn thing.

Light pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle the groan that had clawed up from deep inside his throat. His cheeks tinted pink, and the air warmed until it made Light uncomfortable.

L hummed. “What’s wrong Light? You’re flushed. Are you sick perhaps?” L mused, taking another long lick as he seemingly pondered the possibility.

‘Sick of your games’ Light thought.

“Light was fine at breakfast this morning, and that was the last time he left this tower since last week. He CAN’T be sick.” Souichiro insisted. L rubbed his sticky lip, the red dye from the popsicle giving his face a pop of color similar to the one that he had just after he had been kissed breathless. Of course, only Light knew what that looked like. The rest of the task force likely thought it looked like lipstick.

“Perhaps a stomach bug?” Matsuda unhelpfully added.

“No, the only outside food I’ve had was at breakfast this morning. The rest of it was prepared in this tower or packaged and sent here.” Light continued the charade. He would get revenge on L for this. He wasn’t going to allow him to get away with this so easily. A plan formed in Light’s head. “Speaking of food, can I get an ice pop? I’ve been feeling a bit ravenous despite breakfast this morning.” Light emphasized the ravenous part, much to L’s amusement. The truth was he wasn’t all that hungry. But he wanted to get back at L, and his hunger for revenge overtook his desire for nutritional moderation. And after all, revenge IS a dish best served cold.

L waved a hand to Watari, who was standing at the back of the room, and he quickly fetched a popsicle, cold and fresh from the freezer. It was wrapped in clear cellophane with cartoony mango printed on it. He glanced at Ryuzaki out of the corner of his eye, and made brief eye contact with him. He ripped the packaging open with his teeth, something L has only ever seen him do with an odd condom here and there. It was subtle detail, but Light knew L recognized it by the slight twitch in his pointer finger over his computer mouse. Light lapped at the side, licking his lips seductively between each tasting. He pretended to focus on something on his computer for a few seconds, letting the juices drip down his fingers before sucking them. He slid each finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the appendage. He glanced back at L with lidded eyes, hoping that the whole image looked borderline pornographic.

Light could see L was not as focused on work anymore, his staring a bit more obvious to Light. Light decided to take things a step further. He does the same thing L did earlier, taking the entire popsicle into his mouth and sucking, hollowing his cheeks around the icy cold.

Light made eye contact as he pulled the popsicle from his mouth slowly, trailing his tongue along the underside. Light continued to pretend to work, but is instead waiting for an opportunity to properly put the second part of his plan into action. L shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving his legs closer together as if holding or pressing something between them. Light snickered and grinned silently to himself.

“Hey L, do you mind taking a look at this?” Light called out. He took another lick at the mango treat, and L slid over on his wheely office chair.

“See? This looks like a pattern, doesn’t it?” He pointed at the impossibly small font on the screen, forcing L to move closer to read it. Light leaned in close to his ear, pretending to be discussing the case.

“I am going to make you regret pointing out my reaction to the rest of the task force.” Light whispered. His hot breath sent chills racing down L’s spine. Goosebumps formed along the base of his neck, a detail that does not go unnoticed by either person.

“Oh, but I gained so much valuable data from you reactions. Perhaps I’ll use it to prove you’re Kira later. Becomes personally invested in games, constantly needs to one-up his adversary in any activity...” L trails off.

‘This Kira BS again?’ Light clenches his non-occupied hand in frustration. When would L accept that he wasn’t a serial mass murderer? “Or I’ll just expose your hard-on from just watching someone eat something in a non-suggestive manner.” Light threatened. “How do you think the rest of the task force would react? Especially the chief police officer who’s son is the object of your sexual fantasies?”

“And realities. You’re a part of those too.” L deflected. For once, he didn’t seem to have a logical outcome that benefitted him and Light took full advantage of the moment. He glanced at the rest of the task force, all focused on their research. He took a lick at L’s popsicle before he could stop him. Light ran a hand up Ryuzaki’s leg. L bit his stained lip, and pulled his ice pop away from Light, offended he would steal even the most insignificant portions of his sugary treat.

“Uh-huh. And I bet you were imagining some of those fantasies wishing they were realities. That I could suck your dick as if it were a mango flavored popsicle. Or maybe that my cum would taste like sugar.” Light’s hand trailed up L’s inner thigh, nearing his crotch.

“Light.” L said seriously, snatching his wandering hand. “Don’t start something you know we can’t finish. If you leave me waiting...” he let the unspoken threat drip off his tongue like poison. Light sucked at his mango pop again, lewdly sliding the entire thing in his mouth. L nearly groaned at the sight, and released his grip on Light’s hand enough for him to wriggle it out. Light slid his palm sensually against the fabric, skimming his fingers along the outline that was becoming more defined every second. L bucked his hips against Light’s hand, disguising the sound of his chair scraping the floor as a clearing of his throat.

From behind and to all the other task force members, it just looking like Light had found something interesting and was pointing it out to a quiet Ryuzaki.

L’s breathing became more and more erratic, as Light continued stroking him through his pants. Light noticed L flush slightly, a sign he was nearing his orgasm. L grabbed his hand in a death-grip again, but the damage had already been done. Light smirked, fondling his boyfriend for a few more seconds before pulling his hand away. He finished his popsicle, licking the wooden stick clean of any last sugary remnants.

“Thanks L. We should discuss that theory later.” Light said, pulling out a vague excuse. He stood up to go throw the stick away, leaving L behind. He walked the few steps to the trash can, and decided that it would be best if he also used the bathroom.

-

L checked the time again.

Light had taken a long time to use the bathroom, gloating in his victory, but the half an hour left after Light returned was excruciating for L. L examined each possible scenario inside his head.

He couldn’t touch himself here, he was told that he was far too vocal and jerked too much for him to dispel any accidental noises with a believable excuse. In addition, it would soil his pants, and he did not want Watari to scold him for ruining yet another pair. And there was also the lingering, permeating smell of sex that was always a dead-giveaway.

He couldn’t leave to touch himself. Light had made sure of that by leaving him such an obvious erection that if anyone caught sight of him leaving or moving they would learn exactly why he was leaving, even with his baggy clothes, which was why he had to stay in this perfectly hunched position to hide his boner.

And he couldn’t will it to go down. He tried thinking of Kira (but Light’s slutty face always made him more turned on), grandma (who was secretly Light under a mask and costume), and even true thinking of the dead, though that ended in embarrassment when he STILL couldn’t neatly excise Light from his thoughts or get his pounding heartbeat to quiet.

So he waited, and every minute he became more and more furious and more and more vengeful as he thought of a plan to punish Light Yagami to a point where he would learn to never pull such idiotic stunts again. At least Ryuzaki had the decency to only put on a show, instead of giving him physical stimulation.

The corners of his lips quirked up ever so slightly, forming a manic smile before disappearing like it had never been there as he checked the clock for the twentieth time.

-

“I do believe it is time for you all to go home, but Light you will have to stay. There are some things I need to discuss with him.” L said, not looking up from his monitor.

Light gulped. L was acting eerily calm and stony. It was never a good sign when L was ignoring him completely. He felt like this was the calm before the storm, completely uneasy with how L seemed like a marble statue. Souichiro nodded, and everyone exited the tower, and when L heard the last person leave the room, he turned on the security footage of the front door, and was watching each person leave, with Matsuda being the last, due to him forgetting his phone.

“Light.” L said. “I don’t think you realize exactly what the consequences are of you’ve done. You’re going to have to be punished for what you did.” Light gulped and shivered. L’s punishments, while few and far between, were like that for a reason. Every time Light was punished he remembered why and how with intense clarity, and just the word ‘punishment’ evoked a shiver from Light. Of course, there was still the safe word in case anything ever crossed any hard boundaries... but Light was FAR too prideful to use it all that often.

“Take off your tie.” L ordered.

“But what if I don’t want to take off-“ Light crossed his arms.

“Take. Off. Your. Tie.” L finally looked back at him, and Light started to do something he doesn’t do often.

He started to regret his decision. Maybe he pushed L a little too far. His tone and his posture indicated a wrath that Light knew wasn’t easy to provoke. He fumbled with his tie, loosening and then removing the jet black piece of fabric from his neck. L stood up, and with a thumb in his mouth strode to Light. His hunched posture didn’t do a damn thing to make Light feel like he had the upper hand here. L was looming over him. The punishment was looming over him. L took the tie from his hands and held on to it, as he marched into the elevator.

“Follow me.” L commanded. Light, afraid and slightly aroused, obeyed. The ride up was punctuated by a tense silence. The elevator door opened three floors later, and L continued to his room. L swung the door open with more force than needed. Both stood wary of the cameras before L closed and locked the door behind Light.

“Take off your shirt.” L crossed his arms. Light twisted his thin fingers to nimbly unbutton the front and then slide the shirt off. As a habit, he folded it into a neat square. L thumbed the tie in his hands as he scrutinized Light.

His gaze was intense, those deep pools of ebony black focused upon his body. He could feel a twitch in his groin at the way L staring at him. L walked over and tied Light’s wrists together with the tie, and prevented him from moving them too much.

“Strip.” L ordered after he finished.

‘Of course he’d wait until after my hands were tied to make me take off the rest of my clothes.’ Light thought. “L, I’m a little tied up, I don’t think-“

“You should have thought about that earlier. Now strip.” He said brusquely, the commanding tone sending another jolt of arousal through Light. After some struggling, he managed to remove his belt, unzip his fly, remove his pants, and remove his underwear, shoes, and socks. Now he was completely nude minus the tie around his wrists, while L was still fully clothed.

“Your punishment is going to similar to what you did to me. I’ll get to fuck you, but you’re going to have to wait to orgasm until you’ve waited the same amount of time that I had to endure.” L dug through a drawer, pulling out lube and a circular silicone ring. Light’s face drained of color. If this was anything like the last punishment...

“Get on the bed.” Light scrambled to get on top of the comforter, but L still seemed dissatisfied. “Face the mirror.” Light looked at his reflection, his lithe form resting atop his knees and on his heels with his bound wrists just hanging past his throbbing cock. The tip glistened.

L slipped a slick finger into his ass with little preamble, and slid the ring onto his dick down to the base. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. If anything, his lack of stimulation was more painful. L slipped in another finger, curling them and scissoring then until he could fit in a third finger. Light moaned at each thrust, each minuscule movement built up the burning need for more stimulation. L’s fingers fluttered around inside, swirling until Light gave a loud yell as L accidentally touched his prostate. L smiled arrogantly as Light watched exactly what was happening. L kissed up his neck, nipping his ear ever so lightly with his teeth, leaving no marks on any place that would be visible tomorrow.

Light moaned again, the cries falling from his mouth as L swiftly slipped in a fourth finger. Light was mess now, and threw his head back into L’s shoulder. L stopped moving his fingers.

“Huh? Hey- why’d- why did you stop?” Light said, breathing heavily.

“Look into the mirror. If you put on a show for everyone in the task force, then you’d surely have no issue putting on an encore just for ME, Light?” Light was so mentally scattered that he forgot that L was the one who started it.

His face turned a deep shade of pink in embarrassment, but his dick was beginning to hurt, so he swallowed his pride and looked in the mirror. He saw L behind him, fingers in his ass, making direct eye contact with him in the mirror. Shame burned scarlet on his tanned cheeks, burning a hole into his face, his heart, and especially his brain. His breath caught in his throat, before L forced it out in the form of a deep groan as he moved his fingers again. As much as Light wanted to look away, this was a punishment. Things would only get more punishing if he didn’t obey L, and his relationship with him was far too important to go against L’s wishes. So while his lashes fluttered and he fought to keep his eyes open and he had to lean his head back against L’s collarbone for support, he maintained eye contact.

L pulled his fingers out, and Light saw him shift to kick off his pants and roughly pull his shirt off. L prepared his own cock with lube. L settled his hands on Light’s inner thigh, and lifted him up as he slowly entered Light. There was little pain due to the extensive foreplay, but soon L was deep-seated inside Light with his own moan of pleasure. He started out slow, letting Light adjust before finally pulling him back up and slamming him down onto his dick. Light jerked, and both of them moaned as L put a hand in Light’s hair and yanked his head up from where it had been leaning from against his shoulder and neck.

“I bet you LOVE being told what to do, as evidenced by how you react to my commands. Or maybe it’s your ego, finally forced to submit to my whim?” L purred seductively in his ear. His hot breath sent pleasure racing down Light’s spine, goosebumps spreading over his pristine skin.

Light was forced to watch as L held his legs open, as each time he took L’s cock into his tight asshole he would get more aggressive. The pressure inside Light was building, as he felt L continuously build his pleasure past where he would have orgasmed. The cock ring was finally coming into play now, and Light understood his punishment as L kept ramming himself into his ass.

“You know, the whole time you were touching my dick I couldn’t help but wish it wasn’t your hand, but your filthy mouth or your ass. I wanted everyone else to just leave and go home so I could put you back into your place.” Light moaned at his words. His pleasure was beginning to overwhelm all of his senses, and his legs were shaking as every thrust sent pleasure shooting though his aching cock. His dick was pulsing so badly he felt like it was going to explode. The sensation became painful. He was so aroused it was beginning to hurt.

“Do you know how tedious that felt to me? Every single second felt like hours, and every minute felt like weeks. I was so hard because of you, you fucking cocktease. And now I’m going to get every goddamn minute of it back.” L swore. Light arched his back, it was such a rare treat for L to lose his cool composure and let go of his filter.

Light felt a tear slip down his cheek. The pleasure was crashing over him like tsunami waves thrashing him around like a fucking rag doll that a child was furious with. Every second felt like a piece of a forbidden fruit that was being held just millimeters away. He kept reaching closer to that nirvana, but it kept just out of fingertips reach.

“Light. Touch yourself for me.” L growled into his ear, nibbling the lobe. So far all Light’s done with his hands is undress and grab at the sheets between his legs for stability. He shakily reaches a hand between his quivering thighs to slowly stroke himself up and down. He’s hard as a rock (go figure) and screams in pleasure.

He can’t think anymore, his mind is completely blank as he increases the pace of his strokes to match L’s breakneck speed. Light could barely think, though his remaining thoughts were currently consumed with how the flush on both his and L’s faces made Ryuzaki look infinitely more attractive with just that touch of color on his face. L broke eye contact to glance at the clock.

“You’ve still got another seven minutes before we’re even.” L muttered as he nibbled Light’s collar and shoulder. L targeted anywhere he knew wouldn’t be visible with his typical collared shirt and tie. Light screamed in pleasure, another tear slipping down his other cheek. L moaned into Light’s ear, and bit his shoulder as his orgasm ripped through him, crashing through L. His thrusts became sloppier, but continued pushing in and out of Light through his orgasm.

He eventually pulled out, cum spilling from Light’s abused hole. Light whined, needing the extra stimulation to get through the pain of not being able to orgasm. He kept stroking his cock, and L slumped around Light, arms wrapping him in a hug from behind. He kissed Light’s neck far more gently than Light wanted him too. He had been denied for too long, and his body craved for the roughness that L has stopped providing.

“L- fuck!” Light whimpered. “Please please please just let me cum!” He moaned, the tiny rational part of his brain thinking enough to know he could take advantage of L’s state to ask for mercy (well it was more like begging, but even in this state, Light wouldn’t admit that).

L hummed. “Now why would I do that?” he asked, teasing him with a soft hand fluttering across his body and gentle teasing lips sliding along the crook of his neck. “You still have four and a half minutes left.” Another tear on Light’s cheek.

“Please, it hurts- L please!” Light pleaded. Another moan. It took a few seconds for Light to regain his lost breath.

“But you were doing so good, Light, you almost made it through the entire punishment. Which makes me question whether or not this was a punishment, but this new development reinforces the first percentage of whether or not this would be punishing.” Light drowns himself in L’s praise, and ignored his absent mutterings as he continued to focus.

L bit his neck again and pulled a section of his hair. Light’s head snapped backwards, punctuated by a long, breathless groan. L’s other hand joined Light’s after trailing down his stomach with fingers that were far too gentle for him to get any real stimulation. Light needed it now, and he needed it rough. He felt like at any moment his body would combust into a raging inferno. He NEEDED L at his most merciless, most animalistic form, because nothing else would satiate the lust that had dominated his brain the same way L dominated him.

“I love seeing how helpless you look subject to my whims. I could make you cum over and over until you sob or I could drive you to that edge over and over until you begged for me to just finish you. Like you did just seconds ago.” L whispered hotly against his ear. L’s hand stroked his inner thigh while his other hand joined Light’s bound ones to stroke his cock.

“L-“ Light mewled brokenly. The physical contact had become too much. He was starting to lose the ability to react, his limbs exhausted from the rough pounding and all of the stimulation. He quivered under L’s touch, completely at his mercy.

“You may cum when I take off the ring.” L was no longer watching Light. He was staring at the clock, which had one minute until 7:10. The second hand inched towards the 12’o’clock marker, and some part of Light acknowledged that L was right earlier when he said every minute felt like hours. L sped up his hand.

Light let out another long moan, the shame of watching L have his way with him, of knowing that L had orchestrated this, that he was at the mercy of his lover and whatever fancied him at any particular moment. He felt shame that he was going to get off watching L. It was fine when he was just looking at L, he could notice all the fine details, but here he didn’t just see L. He saw the mess that L had turned him into, the moaning, disheveled, twitching version of himself.

And then the clock struck 7:10 on the dot, and L slipped off the ring in a fashion that Light couldn’t quite catch with his dizzy vision, and then Light threw his head back as his orgasm wrecked him. Light thrashed like he was being exorcised. He screamed bloody murder, voice raw from all other the moans and groans he had produced. He grabbed the bedsheet between his legs as L stroked him though his orgasm. He bucked his hips, and when his legs finally stopped shaking he fell completely limp in L’s arms like a marionette with all of its strings cut. He was exhausted and tired and sticky. Too sticky.

L leaned back, pulling Light’s relaxed form into the bed. He kissed his forehead. Light was almost asleep, and snuggled closer to L, careless of the sticky situation on his stomach and chest, but after a few seconds both men were sound asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
